They're Gone, Molly
by Mad-Wizard-in-221b
Summary: The Doctor decides to pay a visit to his old friends, the Weasleys after he loses Amy and Rory. A broken man, the Weasleys try to comfort him after he loses his best friends.


_**A/N: "WHERE'S MIND GAMES CHAPTER 2?!" Sorry, I just can't think of anything to write about for Mind Games atm x.x But here, have some Harry Potter/Doctor Who stuffs. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up too to – wait a second.

_VWROOOOOP, VWOOOOORP, VWROOOOOOOP..._

All the Weasleys and Harry looked out the window at the exact same time, seeing an old blue police call box materialising in the front yard. "Oooh, that'll be the Doctor. Remember, everyone, he likes to think he's one of us," Mrs Weasley told them all.

"Who?" Harry asked, unsure of who and what Mrs Weasley was talking about. "Doctor who?"

"Mad fellow who likes to come around here sometimes," George said from across the table.

"Yeah, he likes to pretends he's ginger, like us," Fred finished off his brother's sentence.

"George, don't be rude!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "He's not mad, he's just very old, and very kind, and very smart, you all know that. I doubt some of your brothers wouldn't have done as well in their astronomy exams without him. Here he comes."

A tall, young-looking man wearing a tweed jacket was walking up the path, and there was a knock on the door, and Mrs Weasley hurried over, opening it for him. Harry looked over the other Weasleys' ginger heads to see the man.

"Oh, my goodness, Doctor, are you okay, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, seeing the sad expression on the Doctor's face. "Where are your friends? Amy and Rory, I believe their names are?" She frowned and drew him into a tight hug when his face fell at his friend's names.

"They...they're gone, Molly," the Doctor whispered. "Amy and Rory, they're..." He started to sob quietly into her hair.

Mr Weasley stood up, walking over to his wife and the young man, patting his back as he cried. Harry looked at Ron and the twins. "What's happening?" He asked.

"The Doctor's really old – he's like, one thousand years old," Ron whispered. "And he likes to take friends around to see the universe with him – he's an alien, by the way, and that box thing's his ship. Anyway, sometimes he loses his friends sometimes and...it's never pretty to see. He usually starts like this, then he gets angry, and then all reclusive, before he goes away and finds someone else, and then he loses them again...Must be a hard life when you can't die."

Harry looked at Ron. "He's immortal...?" he asked.

"Nah, he can die...sort of," Ron explained. "But he changes, everything, when he does. This is the second one of him that I've ever seen – I saw the one before this one once – weird bloke, big spikey hair and real skinny."

Mr and Mrs Weasley were leading the Doctor into the other room, sitting with him on the couch. Fred, George and Percy went with them, to comfort their friend. "So we go with them...?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged, standing up and following the rest of his family and the Doctor, Harry going with him.

The Doctor was on the couch, head on Mrs Weasley's shoulder, her running her fingers through his hair, Mr Weasley on his other side, still rubbing his back, in hopes to comfort him. "Now, Doctor, tell me what happened, it's no good to keep things like this bottled up inside you," She said quietly.

The Doctor sniffled, closing his eyes, trying to muster up any strength he had left to share his tragic experience. "I-I can't, Molly..." he whispered, hiding his head, feeling weak. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, dear," Mrs Weasley said. "It's okay. Would you like us to prepare a room for you, so you can get some rest?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll be fine with just the couch, don't wanna cause that much trouble," he said, well and truly exhausted.

"Okay, dear," Mrs Weasley moved, putting a pillow under the Doctor's head and letting him lay his head down on it. Mr Weasley moved as well, but kept near in case he was needed. "You just rest. When you wake up, I'll make sure there's a huge feast here for you, to help cheer you up. Plus, you're looking a bit on the thin side, young man."

The Doctor smiled a bit at that. Mrs Weasley moved a chair to beside the couch, still running her fingers through the Doctor's long brown hair until he fell asleep, the Weasleys and Harry still sitting and standing around the couch to offer any kind of comfort they could give to the man.

When Mrs Weasley knew he was truly asleep and not faking to make them worry less, she ushered everyone out quietly, leaving the Time Lord to rest. "Everyone stay very quiet so the poor boy can get some much-needed shut-eye, okay?" she told them all. "Including you two," she pointed at Fred and George. "If you do anything that wakes up the Doctor, you won't be coming with us to Diagon Alley, understood?"

The Weasleys and Harry all nodded. Each of them went of to do their own things, Harry and Ron going upstairs to Ron's room.

"So...that guy, the Doctor, who is he really?" Harry asked, sitting on his bed in Ron's room.

"Well, he's been mates with mum and dad since they were at Hogwarts," Ron started. "Back then he was older, and he wore this reeeeeally long scarf that mum swears was the same height as her. But he comes here every few years, likes to help us with our astronomy homework. He's really good with space...well, guess he would be, coming from a different planet and all."

"So you weren't lying when you said he's an alien?"

"Nope."

"Oh," Harry said. "But I thought aliens were all big and green? Not so...human."

"Mate, whatever he is, he's far from human," Ron said. "He has his own wand, though – it's silver and glows at the top. He can't do any magic, though, except opening doors and powering things. But he tells these great stories, though – if he feels like talking and stuff before we go to Hogwarts, I should ask him to tell you this mad story about the Earth being stolen."

* * *

Mrs Weasley had told them all that they'd hold off their trip to Diagon Alley for a couple of days, so she could look after the Doctor, who was still overly quiet and not the clumsy, loud man he uasually was. All he really did was sleep and watch the Weasleys and Harry come and go through the lounge room, except when he came to the table to eat, where even then he remain silent, besides thanking Mrs Weasley for the food.

The third day, though, the Doctor decided he was ready to share his story. Mrs Weasley told everyone to clear the lounge room, after which she and Mr Weasley sat either side of the Time Lord, ready to comfort him. Or calm him, if he went into a rage.

Harry and Ron were silent in their room, trying to hear any snippets of the conversation – although all that reached them were the Doctor's yells and sobs, which pleased neither of them to hear, considering how truly heartbroken – or heartsbroken – the Doctor's voice sounded.

"He really must be torn up about it..." Harry said when the muffled shouts and crying finally died down for good.

"Well, Amy and Rory, from what he told me...the Doctor was their imaginary friend, 'cept he wasn't really imaginary in the end. I guess he's real lucky he had them...think he would've hanged himself without them," Ron said.

* * *

Hours later, when all the Weasleys were asleep, Harry crept downstairs, to the lounge room. He found the Doctor, sitting on the ground beside the couch with the strange metal wand Ron had described in his hands, illuminating some photographs.

"D-Doctor?" Harry called quietly, startling the Time Lord.

"Oh," the Doctor blinked, then smiled as he noticed who was standing before him. "Hello, Harry Potter."

"How do you...?"

"Ron's probably told you about me, hasn't he?" The Doctor asked. "I'm a Time Lord. I can travel throughout all of time and space with that blue box out there," He looked out the window at the box, sighing. "One more trip for me and the old girl. Going to find a nice quiet place to settle down and just...retire."

Harry nodded, kneeling beside the Doctor, looking at the photographs. "Are these them? Your friends?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "Yeah. That's them. The Ponds, Amy and Rory. They were brilliant...absolutely fantastic."

Harry changed the subject, hearing in the Doctor's voice where this would end up going. "Ron told me you're some kind of...alien space superhero, and that you've got a pile of great stories about all the stuff you've done."

The Doctor chuckled lightly. "Superhero...nah," He said. "I'm the Doctor. Just here to help. But you, you're more of a superhero than me, than I'll ever be. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. You're going to be great one day, Harry, you'll be wizarding legend."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because," the Doctor said. "I've seen you before. You were much older, though. Can't tell you anymore besides that...lets hope I haven't already damaged something by saying the wizarding legend thing."

Harry smiled.

"Harry Potter..." the Doctor said again. "You should go back to bed. Diagon Alley tomorrow, after all."

Harry nodded, standing up. The Doctor stood with him, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Harry," the Doctor smiled, watching Harry go back up the stairs to Ron's room as he went back to looking at the pictures of the Ponds.

* * *

_**A/N: So, whaddaya think? Please leave a review if you can! ^_^ Until next time~!**_

_**~Berry/Rave**_


End file.
